Brothel Whore
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Itachi and Kisame had stopped at a brothel for food and enjoyment, but unknown to Itachi Sasuke had been takken to the brothel the day his family had been murdered by his brother.... What will happen once these two brother's have been reunited? itasasu


We do not own Naruto.

-------

The dark hair boy about fifteen at this moment in time was on the upper floor sitting on a chair letting the lady in front of him put light make up on his face to make him look more charming then his usual I'll kick your ass if you touch me. He hated this... He hated that he could not afford his freedom yet... He hated how even if he did manage to free himself from this horrid place he would not have anywhere to go to. After his make up was finished he stood as another girl helped put him in a kimono that made him look even more like a female, but that's what the clients liked in the brothel and adding little boys to the choice of pretty females made the clients a little more excited.

Two men entered the large brothel, both clad in a large black cloak with many white clouds running across its mid, one sported what appeared to be a large bandage wrapped and a blue completion with a fishlike appearance. The other had short black hair running past his headband. "We shouldn't be in a place like this." Itachi glared over to Kisame with a absent expression. "Cheer up a little, we are here to enjoy ourselves." Kisame grinned cockily as he placed his hand on Itachi's shoulders, the two men made their way to a table.

Quite a few women that were dressed rather seductively had placed themselves along the booths and tables pouring drinks of saki for the men they were being forced to occupied at that moment. Once the two men had entered and settled down at a booth a lady came over with a tray of water and a kettle of saki for them. "Are you two going to order anything to eat or do you want company for this evening?" She was smiling kindly as she set the tray down on the table taking out a pen and paper. "If you plan for company the women here range from $50 to $500 a night, and a few of the boys here range from $100 to about $600."

Itachi was somewhat uncomfortable with the surrounding environment though his domineer remained clam and collected as his eyes glanced around, observing the brothel. Unlike Itachi, Kisame was thrilled and showed this by retaining the large grin across his lips as his hands slipped over around the waitress' hips and pulled her onto his lap. "Well, money is no object here, so bring us two of everything you are serving, as for the company... Hmm. Surprise us." A snicker escaped his lips as his eyes met with Itachi's.

The girl blushed slightly as she pushed herself up. "I will, but there is a rule you lust fallow from now on you mustn't touch the hostess the one bringing you everything and ordering you everything. We are not the whores we do have jobs." The girl smiled once more. "I'll order your meal and I will set you up a conjoining room upstairs." The young girl bowed her brown hair falling past her shoulders before she turned walking away.

Kisame laughed happily as his elbows came onto the table and rested his chin into his palms as he stared at the girl with content. "She was very hot, don't you agree Itachi?" Itachi groaned lowly in reaction to Kisame's comment, not caring much for the people here but Kisame wasn't going to let him get away and leave either, so he had no choice but to reach for a glass of saki. "That's the way Itachi!" Kisame reached for a glass himself and downed it hastily, he appeared to be far more excited then he usually would be.

A few minutes passed before food started to come from the kitchen. The plates were filled with everything from white rice to shrimp and steak. The waitress set the plates down in front of each man. "Here is the main coarse for tonight." The girl reached into her pocket and pulled out two keys with two numbers. "These are your rooms and as you asked there will be one of each in the room." She set the keys down on the table before leaving once more.

Kisame dug into the food almost instantly as it was set across the table, Itachi was still trying to take in the sight of the food that was mounted on the table, before his eyes lingered over to the key's that were set on the table, his curiosity was peaked but only for a moment as he reached down and glanced that the number '6' that was imprinted on the key. "I'll pass on the food... I think I'll take a look upstairs.." He rose from the booth and made his way to the stairway which lead to the upper floor of the brothel. "Straight to the action, ei Itachi?" Food expelled from Kisame's mouth as he shouted at Itachi, before returning to the food.

The dark hair boy was sitting quietly by the window his hand resting on the cold bars of his imprisonment. So many girls from the past had tried to so many times to run causing the owners to bar up everything so their property didn't leave. The other person in the room was young as well, but looked older the dark hair boy. Her hair was blonde and long if her hair hadn't been pinned up for tonight's excitement. The two knew they were going to be split as soon as the men who had bought them for the evening decided on who would have what.

His eyes glanced from door to door as he walked the long hallway, ignoring the filth and debauchery which happened even in the halls, drunken loafs passing from room to room and scantly clad females passing alongside him. His eyes stopped wondering and focused upon the door which brandished the number that was printed on the key, he made his way to it and began to unlock it, his pace was slow as not to cause a commotion as he pushed the door open slowly, glancing into the room as he stepped in, the door shut swiftly behind him.

The dark hair boy didn't shift from where he sat by the window his eyes hidden by his long bangs. The wind blew slowly through sending them waving to the side slightly. The girl on the other hand looked up from where she sat on the bed her dragon decorative kimono was already lose on her.

As he entered the room his eyes met with the two individuals that had been posted near the window, his hands returned into the concealment of his cloak as he wasn't quiet sure how this whole thing worked as he made his way over to the two by the window. "So I decided on which to take..." He didn't care frankly about with he took, but he felt somewhat drawn to the black haired individual sat at the window, a inner connection if you will. His hand came forward and came to rest on the shoulder of the young person as a single word escaped his lips. "You.."

The boy shifted to his feet fixing the kimono he was forced to wear. "So what room do you want to go in the big room with the round bed or the small room with the balcony bed."

Shrugged slightly as he glanced aside towards the female before his eyes returned to the kimono clad boy. "Whichever, I don't care." His voice was being direct but a hint of kindness lingered in it as he spoke.

"... Tonight is clear so it would be nice for some fresh air." His voice was low almost lifeless as he walked to the smaller room entering leaving the door open behind him. "Your not into the role playing games are you?"

He began to recognize the voice slightly as he nodded. "You... Remind me of someone. He remained quiet as he entered the room and quirked his brow. "I do not mind…"

"No I mean do you want me dressed up like something or do you just want me as I am?" Slowly the young boy looked to the man that had taken an interest in him for once.

He shook his head momentarily as he reached outwards and began to removed his cloak, tossing aside the large bundle of material to reveal his black trousers and fishnet vest, through which his muscular body could be easily seen. "I don't care much for that." As soon as his eyes came to meet the boy's he froze, as if he had seen a ghostly figure.

The boy took a step back noticing the man's reaction feeling a little nervous. On accident the poor boy stumbled falling back to the floor hard because of the length of kimono.

He took a step forward towards him as he fell, his hand slipping forward and grasping onto his forearm just before he collided with the ground. "... Sasuke..." The sharingan wheel began to spin about his pupils in rapid succession as he threw him onto the bed, barely placing any effort into it. "What are you doing in a place like this.."

The little boy shivered hearing and now recognizing his brother's voice. "... I had no where to go... Remember you took everything... No one was there to keep them from taking me..." The young boy was shivering badly.

He made his way to the bed as he glared down at Sasuke. "You're are a Uchiha, and now you've been lowered to the status of a mere brothel whore... This was supposed to make you stronger?" He climbed onto the bed and mounted on top of Sasuke, successfully pinning him down as he tore the kimono from his fragile frame.

The boy didn't fight back against his older brother as he pulled away his kimono. "... Do you think I enjoy this Anki... Did you enjoy killing everyone...?"

"I did what I had to do, and you should have done what you had to do... But instead I find you in a whore house. So I will treat you as one." His voice became stern and harsh as his eyes met with his brothers, both hands pinned above his head on the bed as their faces were mere inches away from each others.

"... At least they cared for me... I always thought someday you'd come back for me..." His eyes were filled with sadness. "The day you left was the day they took me."

"Well I am here now brother.." As the end of his sentence his lips came down to press gently against his brothers in a simple and tender kiss, their lips locked together.

The younger brother froze in place as a tear slowly rolled down the side of his cheek smearing the blush in the process.

His eyes slowly narrowed, as his lips pulled away from Sasuke's, his body arching back up as he glanced down at his brother's exposed body.

"... So are you going to take advantage of me?" Sasuke spoke in a soft voice as he stared into his brother's dark orbs.

"..." Remained silent for a moment as he glanced at Sasuke. "Whatever I do now, it will be for your own good." His hands slipped from Sasuke's hands and lingered down to his own body, reaching his waistline before they continued to decline to the rim of his pants, he lowered them to reveal his fully erected member, the shaft already pulsating with girth.

Sasuke looked at his brother sadly before rolling onto his stomach reaching into a drawer pulling out a condom holding it up for his brother. "... I don't know what I might have from the men that use me... I don't want to screw everything up for you anymore..." Even though he was going to be raped by his brother he was still willing to do stuff to protect his older brother.

He shook his head as he grasped the condom and tossed it aside to the floor, not caring much for such unpleasentries. "You have Uchiha blood running through you're veins, strong blood... Strong Immunity." His lips curled into a grin slightly. "Show your brother what that filthy mouth has learned in his place." His hand reached His back arched slightly as his abs petruded from his positioning.

"... Why should I?" His voice was cold as he turned toward his brother his eyes filling with hate.

His hand lunged forward and grasped onto Sasuke's throat, his fingers curling inwards to squeeze his gullet slightly. "Because you're pathetic, like a child. Do as you're told before I discipline you like one."

"... Your going to punish me anyways..." Slowly he pushed himself up weakly looking to his older brother. "... What do you want me to do...?"

"Lay down and spread you're legs, I want you to see exactly what I'm going to do." His voice had a commanding tone to it was he was with all seriousness planning on punishing him.

Slowly then younger brother laid back on the bed spreading his legs out his eyes looking to the outside world.

He shifted himself on top of him, grasping onto both of his brothers legs and pulling them around his hips as his body leaned into Sasuke's, the tip of his member forcing its way into his rear entrance, inch by inch the shaft began to stretch the walls as it sank into him.-

Sasuke grabbed at his brother's arms holding tightly as he felt his brother enter his body slowly.

Snickered for a moment as he then began to thrust back and forth into his brother's tight body after fully penetrating him, glaring down at his face with each hard forceful push.

The boy looked at his brother sadly as he began to move with his brother's pace.

* * *

Leave a review if you don't I will not upload another ch. n.n 

then you won't get to find out what happens after they get done.


End file.
